one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucario vs Sub-Zero
Lucario vs Sub-Zero is a One minute Melee by Theultimatelifeform. Description Blue fighters of aura and ice! Which martial artist with the potential to create weapons out of the powers they use will win in a fight? Pre-Battle Sub-Zero was walking through a frozen forest until he noticed Lucario crossing his arms, leaning against a mountain side with his eyes closed. Not thinking much of it, Sub-Zero walked past Lucario and towards a cave, only for Lucario to open his eyes and zip to Sub-Zero, kicking him and sending him bouncing across the ground and into a cliff side. Sub-Zero fell off of the side of the cliff and landed face first on the snow, only to get up and look at Lucario. You will feel the chill of death. Sub-Zero said as he got in a battle stance the same time Lucario ran at him and got in a jump kicking position. Live and let die! ENGAGE! Sub-Zero blocked the kick from Lucario and traded punches and kicks with him before he spawned an ice clone, freezing Lucario, then did a slide, knocking Lucario off his feet before jumping up and kicking him several times, then doing a double axe handle to send Lucario to the ground. As Lucario got up, Sub-Zero went to shoot an ice ball at him, but Lucario rushed and swatted his arm before he could fire it, then punched Sub-Zero repeatedly before kicking him in the air and doing an aura sphere, then zipping up and kicking him down, causing a small explosion. As Lucario landed in front of Sub-Zero, the ice ninja got up. 50! Sub-Zero and Lucario charged at each other before Sub-Zero spawned an ice clone, which Lucario managed to avoid, only for Sub-Zero to grab the clone and throw it at Lucario who jumped back to avoid the clone. As another clone was throne, Lucario quickly formed an aura bone staff as Sub-Zero formed an ice blade. The two charged at each other and collided with their weapons before they started slamming them against each other, only for Sub-Zero to kick Lucario and slash him repeatedly, followed by Lucario whacking Sub-Zero with the staff, then kicking him a few feet away. As Lucario fired an aura blade, Sub-Zero fired an ice ball, causing both of them to collide and explode. 40! Sub-Zero dodged several swings from Lucario's weapon, then kicked it into the air and cut it in half, only for Lucario to catch them and attack Sub-Zero with them, though Sub-Zero managed to meet all of the swings with a swing of his own. Sub-Zero put away his ice sword before back flipping away from a falling Lucario in slow motion, who came down with his weapons in the result of an explosion, which Sub-Zero slid away from. Lucario threw one of his weapons at Sub-Zero, who caught it and threw it into a tree, then blocked a swing from Lucario. 30! Both fighters dropped their weapons and went back to hand to hand fighting, going back and forth until Lucario used double team on Sub-Zero, sending him flying. Sub-Zero managed to recover and land on his feet and turned around, kicking Lucario in the face as he attempted extreme speed, the force and speed of it which sent Lucario into a rock formation. Sub-Zero used an ice beam to free the entire rock formation and Lucario. As Sub-Zero looked at the ice, he noticed it start to crack and Lucario emitting an aura. Suddenly, the ice was destroyed as Lucario was flowing with aura, looking at Sub-Zero with a stern look. 20! Lucario zipped at Sub-Zero punching and kicking him repeatedly before Sub-Zero countered a kick, punching and kicking Lucario back before throwing him up and jumping, then doing a double axe handle to send him down, though Lucario landed on his feet and zipped back. As Lucario and Sub-Zero charged punches, they both swung, causing a shockwave to occur. Sub-Zero jumped back repeatedly before cutting several aura spheres thrown at him, then throwing his sword at Lucario, who jumped to the side to avoid it, then ran at Sub-Zero. 10! Sub-Zero kicked Lucario in the face before throwing him a few feet away. Lucario got up and his eyes glowed for a moment. WATCH THE POWER OF AURA! Lucario said before flying into the air, then charging up a huge aura beam as Sub-Zero watched. And, as Lucario fired the blast, Sub-Zero jumped to the side and ran away from it, only for Lucario to come in and fire a large aura sphere, sending Sub-Zero back and into a tree. K.O!!!!! As Sub-Zero fell to the ground, knocked out, Lucario walked off while closing his eyes. This melee's winner is.... Lucario hopped onto the podium and crossed his arms. LUCARIO!!!!Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 5